Closure
by Jalice223
Summary: Edward tries to find some closure after the choices he's made for him and Bella. Set during New Moon. Inspired by Hey, Lucy by Skillet. Read and see what you think about this song fanfiction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT: NEW MOON SONG FANFIC.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the song.

Enjoy this all Skillet and Twilight fans.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

I left my love, my life, a year ago. All I feel now is agonizing pain and I deserve it. I coveted something I never should've and have hurt her. My sweet, loving, and selfless Bella was now torn away from me. Alice didn't even see it coming and now my family grieve.

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

Looking down at her grave stone as the rain poured down made it seem even more real. She would never be by my side again.

"I wish I had never left you, my love. The pain is so great, I find it hard to walk sometimes or even to move from my room," I say as I put my hand on the stone.

In my hand is a dozen roses. The pain is so horrible I find it hard to breathe and I regret leaving my Bella. I should've listened to everyone and when Bella believed me so easily, I knew it would be hard.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

If only I could hold her in my arms again, feel the softness of her skin as I rub her cheek; the sweetness of her lips as they press against mine in a passionate kiss. I miss her so much and I can't even follow her into Heaven because I don't belong there. I'm a soulless monster and never did deserve such an angel.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I miss the warmth of her hugs and her sweet scent. It seems like everything is fading and yet it won't. I don't want it too. I want to just hold in my arms and know she's safe.

"I miss you, love. I never should've left and you could be safe in my arms now. I love you and the family is now grieving, even Rosalie. She's sorry for the way she treated you and wishes she could have gotten a second chance," I say as my throat tightens.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

"I know I can't say this to you in person, but I just wanted to come and say it," I say as I put the roses down. "Happy birthday, my Bella.

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

My throat tightens and my body starts to shake with tearless sobs. I wish I could be with her, leave this world and be with her. But Alice saw my plans to kill myself and had the family stop me. Alice thought it would be good for me to have some closure and maybe move on. We both knew that was impossible because she couldn't move on from losing a sister.

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

"I wish I could change everything and ask for your forgiveness but, now I can't and I don't deserve your forgiveness, Bella," I say and lay my head on the grave stone.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

I gaze at the sky as the rain pours down on my face. A little bit of sunlight peaks out from behind some clouds, a little piece of Heaven, and lands on Bella's grave stone. I wish I could smile at this one sign that she made it to Heaven.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I can't live with what I have done but my family won't let me go. But I have to live like this and I deserve the pain. From what Alice had told me of how Bella was after we left, she was in pain, also. I have chosen this end for us and I deserve to take on the pain I caused both of us.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

I closed my eyes imagining all the good times we had and I reminisce in the feelings. It's like she right there with me, in my arms. I could see her behind my closed eyelids and she was perfect.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

I hear a stick crack and my eyes open, chasing the images of my sweet Bella from behind my closed eyes. My chests start to hurt because how much I want her.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I never did deserve Bella ; she and Esme both said I never saw myself clearly. But now I see myself. The horrible monster I thought I was, was only a mild term for what I am. I would never see Heaven or my angel.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I feel a hand on my shoulder from behind. Thinking it's Alice or Esme coming to comfort me, I turn to push it away. The hand is smaller than Esme's but larger than Alice's. I breathe in to see if the scent is familiar. My nose is assaulted by the scent of freesia and strawberries… Bella's scent.

I look up to see the once brown eyes were now amber, and mahogany hair splayed over her shoulders. She has a sweet, small smile on her beautiful face. It took me a second to realize it was my lost love. Bella!

I stand and turn around quickly pulling her into my arms and smoothing her hair down. I heard her sigh happily and gazed down at her to see a relaxed and content smile on her face.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have left and I missed you greatly. I love you, Bella," I tell her as I lifted her face to look me in the eyes.

Bella's arms go around my neck and pull me down to her face. Her lips gently trail over mine softly. I hear her inhale my scent.

"I missed you, too, Edward. Never leave me again," Bella says against my lips.

"Never," I say as I pull her to me and kiss her passionately.

Her mouth opens to accept my tongue as it skims her lips and I don't have to worry about losing control of my bloodlust with her anymore. She pulls away and we're both breathing heavily. I lay my forehead on hers as our breath evened out. I kissed her forehead and then buried my face in her soft hair, taking in her scent.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_"Happy birthday, love," I say kissing every inch of her face, making her smile brightly._

_"Thank you. I love you, Edward," Bella says as she gazes into my eyes._

_"As I love you, my sweet and beautiful, Bella," I say, pulling her back for another kiss._

_R&R pls. 15 reviews will earn you another song fanfic and lots others._


	2. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need you to read this. If you like this story, give me more reviews and I'll put some more of the Twilight/Skillet song fan fiction.


End file.
